The standard therapy for growth hormone elevation in acromegaly has been conventional supervoltage irradiation. The data of human prolactin levels in acromegalics who received radiotherapy has been elevated at 2, 5, and 10 year follow-ups. The data suggest a correlation between prolactin and human growth hormone not only at the level of pituitary secretion but possibly also at the target cell.